


Somebody Needs You

by phasha18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Alternate Universe, Beacon Hills (Teen Wolf), Child Death, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laura Hale Lives, Mages, Melissa McCall knows about the supernatural, Nephilim, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Melissa McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Isaac's older sister Cady Jane 'CJ' was kicked out before he was born, the Hales took her in as one of their own. Isaac only knows his sister from when she'd visit him while Melissa McCall was looking after him.When Laura and Derek go to New York, CJ goes with them. Not long after they leave bad things start happening to Isaac and Camden.This is the story of how Isaac grew up with his big sister and Derek looking after him.~*~“I scawed,” Isaac mumbled as he climbed out of his car seat and into his sisters lap.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Isabelle Lightwood/Laura Hale
Kudos: 11





	1. Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions and kudos are all very welcome :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator, I don't own the characters from Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments either. I do however own Cady Jane Lahey.

* * *

_Please note that for the purpose of the following story the majority of the ages have been changed and are listed below!  
Additional characters will be added later on and I'll add their birth year to the appropriate chapter._

\- Cady Jane 'CJ' Lahey - born 1987; older sister to Isaac and Camden.  
\- Isaac Lahey - born 2003; baby brother of CJ and Camden. [Show he was born 1994/1995]  
\- Camden Lahey - born 1994-2006; younger brother of CJ, older brother of Isaac was killed by their father.   
\- Derek Hale - born 1987; younger brother of Laura, older brother of Cora.  
\- Laura Hale - born 1986; older sister of Derek and Cora.  
\- Cora Hale - born 1994; younger sister of Derek and Laura.  
\- Scott McCall - born 2001 [in the show he was born October 1994]  
\- Stiles Stilinski - born 1994   
\- Theo Raeken - born 2001 [in the show 1994]  
\- Lydia Martin - born 1987 [in the show 1994]

\- Clary Fray - 1991 [book]; 1998 [TV Series]; 1989 [Fanfiction]  
\- Alec Lightwood - 1989 [book]; 1995 [TV series]; 1987 [Fanfiction]  
\- Jace Wayland - 1991 [book]; 1996 [TV series]; 1989 [Fanfiction]  
\- Isabelle Lightwood - 1991 [book]; 1997 [TV series]; 1989 [Fanfiction]

* * *

**Somebody Needs You**

**Chapter 01:** _Rescue Me_  
_New York City - 2006_  
"Derek, I need you to focus!" Laura hissed at her younger brother and cradled his head in the middle of Central Park. "Damn it, Derek!" Laura hissed again, she didn't know what else to do as she looked around. They hadn't been in New York for more than twenty-four hours, and their best-friend was still in Beacon Hills. "CJ we need you now," she muttered under her breath as black veins started pulsing up her arm as Derek groaned. 

"Lore..." Derek mumbled trailing off as he passed out. Laura groaned before she had to take her hand away from his head. 

"You're new here," a voice said from above the two of them. Laura looked up and growled her eyes flashing red as she sensed he was a werewolf. “Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. What happened?”

“Hunters...we thought we escaped them...” Laura said while silently hoping that their friend Cady Jane 'CJ' Lahey would get there. 

“Hunters?” The mystery man questioned, crouching down to their level. “Names Luke Garroway, and you are?”

“Yes, hunters. Laura Hale and....” Laura trailed off as she looked up hearing a familiar sound behind her. “CJ, over here,” 

“Lore, what happened?” CJ questioned crouching down beside Derek's and leaning over to hug Laura. 

“Argents...tried to take Derek from me,” Laura rambled watching as CJ took Derek's head from her. 

“Help me get him onto his feet,” CJ nodded to Laura and then looked at the older man that was staring at the two nineteen year old girls. 

Laura and CJ hoisted Derek onto his feet between the two of them, with Laura's veins in her arm pulsing black. Luke looked at Laura and then at her arm as Laura struggled to hide it, he hadn't seen that before. Laura let out a low growl, causing CJ to raise her eyebrow at her. Luke shook his head before he spoke again. 

“I don't want to hurt you, I'm actually trying to help,” Luke told them, before showing his badge and putting it back in his pocket. “I'm on your side,” 

“Laura?” CJ looked to Laura who nodded before CJ's attention was back on Derek. “Der, I need you to wake up for me,” 

“Isaac?” Laura blinked, she hadn't seen the small curly haired three year old attached to his sister. 

“I had to get him out Lore...I told Mrs McCall what I was doing and she said she'd talk to the Sheriff,” CJ said as she and Laura started to move Derek. “Can you take Isaac? I've got Der,” 

“Ladies, follow me,” Luke said as he watched Laura let go of Derek and then scoop a curly haired boy into her arms. 

“We're good thanks,” CJ smiled, closing her eyes before she opened them and a portal appeared. 

Luke glanced into it and then looked at the group before them as Laura stepped through with Isaac in her arms and then CJ followed with Derek. The second that they were all through the portal disappeared. Luke looked around the park and noticed that there was no one around, he hadn't noticed it before. As he looked around four nephilim approached him having heard the disturbance. 

“Luke, did we miss the action?” a short red questioned, as she looked at Luke and then around the park. 

“Looks like we did Clary,” a tall blond said as he looked at her and then at Luke. “We heard fighting?” 

“It was over before I got here Jace. Two werewolves said they were attacked by hunters,” Luke said, as the red head wrapped her arms around him. “Do you know anything about it?”

“No, but magic use appeared on one of the screens at the institute,” Jace said as he had been watching the monitors at the time that CJ's magic was used. “Not once, but twice...a portal?”

“There was...well I'm not sure what she was with the two werewolves,” Luke answered as one of the two other nephilim crouched down and picked up a stuffed bear. 

“Was there a child here?” the taller of the group questioned holding the bear in his hands before his sister snatched it from his hands. 

Meanwhile Isaac was crying because he'd dropped his teddy bear in the park when Laura had scooped him up in her arms. Laura was trying her best to calm him while CJ worked on her brother. CJ sighed as she glanced at Isaac before her attention was back on Derek.

“Isaac, buddy it's okay. I'll go and get teddy as soon as I help Derek okay?” CJ asked, Isaac sniffled and nodded before burying his head into Laura's shoulder on the couch. 

“Hurts so bad, Ceej,” Derek mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut as CJ put the recliner down that he was sitting and now laying on. 

“I know Der, just a little longer. You need to focus, if you don't your eyes won't heal,” CJ said as she put one of her hands on Derek's forehead. “Open your eyes and let me see, please Der,” CJ took a deep breath as she tried to concentrate on helping Derek's eyes to heal.

“Cadeee...” Isaac's voice cried as he tried to worm free from beside Laura who had a firm grip on him.

“A minute longer bud,” CJ said, glancing behind her when she noticed that Laura had black veins pulsing up her arm. “Lore, can you check Isaac...I grabbed him and ran to the McCall's when I heard your call...” 

Laura nodded and gently scooped Isaac into her lap and held him before she quickly and subtly checked over the three year old's body. Laura gasped when she saw bruises littering his small body, and a few bleeding scratches and cuts. CJ stopped focusing on Derek for a second as she looked at Laura, who shook her head. 

“Keep working on Der,” Laura said as she held Isaac closer until he fell asleep in her arms. “We'll talk after,”

“Der, how's your head?” CJ asked, her attention back on Derek as she looked in both of his eyes, they weren't clouded which was a good sign. 

“Fuzzy...hurts like hell,” Derek mumbled, trying to concentrate on his eyes to get them to heal. 

“Keep focusing,” CJ smiled, her hand still resting on his forehead trying to heal him. 

“Someone's coming,” Laura muttered, as Isaac snuggled up to her closer and buried his head into her neck. “The wolf from the park,”

“Are you sure?” CJ and Derek asked, Laura nodded before she spoke again.

“He's not alone, at least three maybe four other heartbeats with him,” Laura answered, as Derek closed his eyes and nearly gave up trying to get them to heal. “Derek, don't you give up,” Laura hissed as there was a knock on the door. 

“Miss Hale? It's Luke Garroway, we met at the park earlier tonight,” Luke said knocking on the door again, this time Isaac stirred and started to cry. 

Isaac scrambled out of Laura's arms and raced to CJ and Derek and climbed into his sister's lap wrapping his arms around her neck. CJ sighed and pulled her hand away from Derek's forehead as she wrapped her arms around Isaac and kissed the top of his head. Laura got up and walked over to her apartment's door and looked through the peephole to see Luke standing back with four people all dressed in black. Laura cautiously opened the door as she couldn't determine if they were good or bad. Laura noticed that she recognised one of them, a short black haired girl. 

“Isabelle?” Laura raised her eyebrow as she opened the door to reveal the group. “What...how? I never told you where I lived,”

“Laura? You live here?” Isabelle questioned, Laura nodded she was still confused as to how the girl had found them. 

“Yeah, come in but you didn't tell me how?” Laura said as she stood back and allowed them into the apartment. Isaac's eyes went wide and he clung tighter to his sister and buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Sorry, I didn't mention that I'm a police Detective,” Luke said as Isaac slowly peered out from behind CJ and nearly dove into Derek's lap as the teenager sat up. 

“Ike, it's okay buddy they don't want to hurt us,” CJ whispered in Isaac's lap as she held him to stop him from diving onto Derek. “You can sit with Der, but no diving until he's better,” CJ said as she kissed the side of his head.

“But what are you doing here?” Laura asked, she wanted to know why she was letting them in, when she had tried so hard to protect her brother and best-friend. 

“Sorry that's our fault...we're shadowhunters,” the taller brunette said, before remembering that he was holding the teddy bear. “I'm Alec Lightwood, I guess you already know my sister Isabelle,” 

“Yeah, we know each other,” Laura nodded, before glancing at CJ who had stood up and was trying to get Isaac to calm down. “I'm Laura Hale, that's my brother Derek...” Laura trailed off as Isaac's crying got louder forcing her and Derek to cover their ears. “CJ!” Laura hissed, CJ shrugged rocking Isaac back and forth. 

“He hasn't got his bear and I haven't gone back to the park to get it yet,” CJ said as she rocked Isaac back and forth in her arms while rubbing his back.

Alec looked down at his hand, as he was hidden behind Jace and Clary who were yet to introduce themselves until Luke nudged the two of them. Alec stepped out from behind Jace and walked over to CJ and Isaac. CJ looked up at him before she was taking a step back as Isaac clung to her even tighter. Alec stopped moving when he noticed what she did. 

“Hey, little guy I think this might be yours,” Alec said as he held the bear up for Isaac to see from the safety of his sister's arms.

“Isaac, sweetheart look what he found,” CJ whispered kissing the top of Isaac's head as he wiped snot all over her shirt. “It's Henry,” 

“Hen...Hen...Henry...” Isaac sniffled reaching out one arm and peering cautiously at Alec from CJ's arms. Alec handed the bear to Isaac who immediately clutched it close to his chest. 

“Say thank you, bud,” Derek said from where he was still laying with his eyes closed he was scared to open them. “Ceej, think you can?” Isaac mumbled a thank you before burying back into CJ's shoulder.

“Yeah,” CJ answered, sitting back down again this time carefully setting Isaac on the recliner with Derek. “Isaac, you can cuddle up to Der now,” Isaac nodded and curled into Derek's side burying his head into his chest. 

“What are you exactly?” Clary asked out the blue before she introduced herself. “I'm Clary Fray,” 

“I'm Cady Jane Lahey...but my friends call me CJ or Ceej, and this is my little brother Isaac, he's human...I'm not,” CJ said as she closed her eyes again and focused on Derek's eyes. “Just stay still,”

“CJ's what's called a mage, a witch,” Laura said as Isabelle approached her and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Why didn't you call me?” Isabelle asked, hugging Laura tightly before she kissed the younger woman. 

“I couldn't, you couldn't do anything,” Laura told her before putting her finger to Isabelle's mouth. “Quiet,”

After a couple of minutes CJ was putting patches over both of Derek's eyes, but they weren't ordinary patches they were magic infused healing patches that would hopefully give Derek his sight back. Isaac snuggled up to Derek while keeping his teddy bear firmly in his grip. Derek wrapped his arm around Isaac and pulled him closer. 

“He's asleep, Der,” CJ said before she leant over and kissed him. “Just lay with him, Lore and I'll help you in a little while,”

“Can you please tell us, what the hell you're doing here?” Laura questioned, as she and CJ moved away from Derek and motioned for the group to follow them into the kitchen area. 

“You said something about hunters?” Luke questioned, causing Laura to growl at him and her eyes to flash red. 

“Don't mention that, a group of them killed their family a couple of months back,” CJ said as she grabbed hold of Laura and spun her around to face her. “Laura, he's like us,”

“No...he was bitten, I can tell,” Laura mumbled, as her eyes returned to normal and they both glanced into the living room. “Der's fallen asleep,”

“Laura and Derek are the only remaining members of their family,” CJ said as she carefully watched the actions of the shadowhunters before them. “Derek was protecting Laura,”

“I didn't kill anyone...they ran off,” Laura said, she knew that was what CJ was waiting to hear from her. 

“Laura, babe we want to help you,” Isabelle said, reaching out an taking one of Laura's hands in hers. “Why didn't you tell me what was going on?”

“Izzy...We couldn't, I trust you I do, but I can't let you get hurt this isn't your war...” Laura said, before she looked at CJ who was staring back in at Isaac and Derek. “It's ours,”

“Laura and CJ, was it? We've been protecting New York City since we were children,” Alec said as he looked between the two girls who nodded. 

“My family and my family alone protected an entire county,” Laura took her hand back and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at them and then at CJ. “You have to go don't you?” 

CJ looked at Laura and nodded, she didn't want to but she had to go back to Beacon Hills with Isaac. Laura sighed she had known it was coming that CJ couldn't stay too long but she also knew that she'd be back. Laura watched as CJ walked over to Derek and Isaac before she was scooping her baby brother in her arms. 

“Using a portal in the city isn't allowed,” Alec stated, as he looked at CJ and then Laura who was smirking at the other girl.

“Not using a portal,” CJ said before she kissed the side of Isaac's head as he snuggled up to her and held his bear in one arm sleepily. 

“I don't want you to go alone, but I can't go with you...I need to find the hunters,” Laura said taking a deep breath and muttering under breath. 'Alpha, beta, omega,'

“Derek has to stay here...and I don't want Derek alone...fuck,” CJ trailed off as Isaac moved his hand to his ear and covered it over. “Sorry bud, Laura take Der's pain?”

“If you don't mind, Clary and Isabelle could go with Laura, Jace you go with CJ and Alec stay here,” Luke said, Laura let out a low growl again before CJ reached over and slapped her. 

“Lore, it might be an idea. We don't know what we'll find and that way Derek won't be alone,” CJ said as Laura managed to drain some of Derek's pain before he woke up. “Der, I have to take Isaac back to Beacon...I'll be back by the end of the week I hope,” 

“Look for Cora,” Derek mumbled, relaxing as Laura drained his pain before she was sitting him up. “There's people here...who are they?” Derek questioned looking in Laura's general direction. 

“Isabelle, her brother Alec and their friends Jace and Clary,” Laura explained before she was helping Derek to his feet and pushing him to CJ. 


	2. We're Not Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ takes Isaac home to Beacon Hills and gets some unexpected news about her other brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> Please be warned you might want tissues when you read.

**Chapter 02:** _We're Not Alright_

  
_Beacon Hills, California._  
CJ took Isaac and Jace back to Beacon Hills with her by means of a basic transportation spell. She figured that the Shadowhunter would be fine in the clothes that he was wearing, she could always create a portal back if he needed. CJ had made sure that they arrived in the Beacon Hills Preserve, near where the Hale House had been until it had been burned down.

“That smell is what remains of the Hale's house,” CJ said, she knew that he could smell the burnt wood and some of the remains of the wolves and humans that lived in the house. “Laura and Derek weren't home when it happened,” CJ added seeing the surprised look on the Jace's face. 

“So when you said whole family? You meant whole family...I can relate...” Jace trailed off, though he had met his grandmother and the Lightwood's were the closest to family he had. 

“Look, we all have our tragic stories. Right now, I need to get my little brother to the hospital,” CJ said as she headed towards where the Hale's driveway once was and started walking down it. 

“You couldn't have taken him in New York?” Jace questioned, CJ shook her head she had to take him to Beacon Memorial. 

“No, there's a nurse at the hospital that knows him,” CJ said as Isaac's bear dropped to the ground and he started crying. “Could you?” CJ motioned with her head as she rubbed Isaac's back gently and he wrapped his arms rightly around her neck. “He doesn't go anywhere without the bear,”

“How old is your brother?” Jace asked, he would have stayed silent except he didn't think that CJ wanted that. 

“Just turned three,” CJ answered as she closed her eyes for a split second. “If you'll excuse me, one minute,” CJ smiled before she kissed the top of Isaac's head. _'Melissa we're back...can we portal to the ambulance bay?'_ CJ spoke silently to Melissa McCall, she was a nurse at Beacon Memorial and knew about CJ and about the Hale children. 

_'No, go to my house, the sheriff had your car towed there,'_ Melissa answered, she had to talk to CJ about her other brother's. 

Jace raised his eyebrow when CJ opened her eyes having no idea what was going on before he handed Isaac his teddy bear and watched as the toddle clung tightly to it. Isaac snuggled up to CJ as she opened up a portal to the McCall's living room. CJ smiled at Jace and motioned for him to follow her, within thirty seconds they were standing in the McCall's living room and the portal was closing. 

“Whose house is this?” Jace questioned, running a hand over his face as the travel was catching up to him. 

“The nurse that knows Isaac, I've picked him up here a few times,” CJ answered as Isaac settled on her hip and they left the house with CJ locking the door behind them. “Get in,”

“What?” Jace raised his left eyebrow at her watching as she unlocked the old beat up SUV and put Isaac into a car seat in the back. 

“Get in,” CJ said not turning around as she kept her attention on Isaac. “Hey bud, we're going to go visit Nurse Melissa,”

“No...” Isaac mumbled tears escaping down his cheeks before his sister kissed his nose.

“She'll make you feel better,” CJ smiled at him before she buckled him in and shut the door, turning around to find Jace watching her. “What?”

“You told me about the Hales, but not your family?” 

CJ sighed, she didn't want to say that their father was the reason that they were going to the hospital for Isaac. CJ shook her head before she was climbing in the car forcing Jace to get in with her, hopefully they wouldn't run into any trouble. Isaac sat in the back of the car sniffling and hugging his teddy bear as close to his chest as possible. As CJ drove, they had to drive past the house they grew up in, Isaac took one look out the window and burst into tears.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay we’re not going in, we have to go past it to see Melissa,” CJ said glancing into the back seat as she put one hand back while still driving. 

“No go in?” Isaac questioned, clutching his bear tighter as he reached for CJ's hand.

“That's right, no go in,” CJ reassured him, Isaac sniffled as CJ tickled his hand before she held it while she continued to drive by the time they'd gotten to the hospital Isaac had fallen asleep again. “Look you can come in or you can stay here,” CJ said turning to face Jace as she switched the car off. 

“I was told to not leave you, so I'm coming,” Jace said though he wasn't sure what he was actually doing with her to begin with. 

“Well just be prepared, Melissa likes to know everything,” CJ said before she was getting out of the car and then unbuckling Isaac and taking him and his bear in her arms. 

“Okay...” Jace trailed off climbing out of the car, which was when CJ first noticed the black runes running up his arms and neck. 

“Come on then,” CJ sighed before she was heading into the hospital after locking the car. Isaac snuggled up to CJ with his head buried in the crook of her neck and his eyes squeezed shut snoring lightly.

Melissa looked up from the nurses station in the emergency department as CJ walked in with Jace following behind her. CJ smiled at her and then glanced down at Isaac, Melissa smiled back at her before she raised her eyebrow at Jace who seemed to be looking around the emergency department nervously. CJ rolled her eyes, and quickly elbowed him before she looked back at Melissa. 

“CJ, sweetheart bring Isaac this way,” Melissa smiled at her, motioning for the teenager to follow her to one of the more private rooms on the ED floor. “Who's the blond?”

“A friend of Laura's,” CJ answered, as Jace followed before he stopped outside the door. “Jace, can you wait there?” 

Jace nodded before he spoke. “I'm going to make a quick call,” Jace told her pulling out his phone as Melissa shut the door behind them.

“CJ, set Isaac on the bed for me and then we'll take a look at him and then we'll get Doctor Vandenberg,” Melissa told her, CJ nodded before she was carefully extracting herself from Isaac's grip.

“Isaac, buddy wake up and you can go back to sleep later,” CJ spoke quietly to Isaac as he shook his head, but still slowly opened his eyes and looked sleepily at CJ refusing to be put down. 

“No let go,” Isaac mumbled, peering at Melissa from CJ's arms and then up at CJ.

“Isaac, baby how about you sit on CJ's lap?” Melissa suggested, Isaac nodded and clung to CJ who sat on the bed so that Melissa could have a look at Isaac. 

CJ sat on the bed holding Isaac in her arms while Melissa started to check over him first listening to his heart and lungs before she was getting CJ to remove Isaac's sweater and T-shirt. Jace glanced in the room as CJ was doing so and saw the bruising and bleeding that littered his back. CJ looked up and shot Jace a glare before she was looking back to Melissa. 

“The Sheriff will be coming by soon to talk to you,” Melissa said as she started clean off the bleeding from Isaac's back causing the toddler to cry in pain. “Shh, baby it's okay. I'm just going to help you feel better,” Melissa soothed as she CJ kissed the top of his head. 

“What does he want to talk about? Do you know?” CJ asked as Isaac lurched forward and buried his head in chest. “Isaac, buddy not much longer,” 

“It's about your father,” Melissa said as she finished cleaning off the blood from Isaac's back and then set about looking to see which ones needed more. “He's going to need stitches in a couple of these, but I'll get Doctor Vandenberg to have a look,”

“Melissa, can you check his arm?” CJ asked, pausing before she acknowledged that the Sheriff wanted to talk to her about their father. “When he does can you look after Isaac?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at her before CJ managed to get Isaac to sit on the bed beside her while he squirmed slightly. “Isaac sweetheart can I have a look at your sore arm?” Isaac shook his head but held his left arm out for Melissa. “Thank you, baby,” Isaac whimpered as Melissa touched his arm before he had tears streaming down his face. 

An hour later and Isaac had a cast put on his arm and stitches and bandages on his back and was sleeping curled up in a chair behind Melissa at the nurses station while Jace sat in one of the chairs keeping an eye on both Isaac and CJ. CJ was talking with the sheriff in the exam room that Melissa had taken her and Isaac into. Jace had activated his hearing rune subtly so that he could hear what CJ talked about. 

“Miss Lahey, Melissa told me that you took Isaac early this morning,” Sheriff Noah Stilinski said as they stood in the room. “CJ, your father was arrested for child endangerment and...” Noah trailed off as CJ looked up at him and then towards the door. “We know that he was abusing your brothers,” 

“Where's Camden? He was at school when I grabbed Isaac,” CJ said as she had honestly believed that was were Camden was when she had taken Isaac. 

“Camden never made it to school, my son said that he hasn't been in school for a couple of days now,” Noah said, he knew that the older Lahey child rarely saw her brothers since her father had kicked her out and she'd moved in with the Hale's. 

“I haven't seen him since last week when he was playing with Stiles,” CJ said taking a deep breath it was true and even then she'd only gone back to Beacon Hills to see Camden and Isaac. 

“Melissa said that you stay with her when you visit them,” Noah paused for a moment before he started to talk again. “You might want Melissa now,” Noah opened the door and motioned for Melissa to join them in the room. 

“Jace was it? Could you keep an eye on Isaac for us?” Melissa asked before she excused herself from behind the nurses station an walked into the room with Noah and CJ.

Melissa closed the door behind her and walked over to CJ before Noah started talking. As Noah started talking CJ started to tune out before she was crying. Melissa pulled CJ into her arms and hugged as the teenager cried. Noah had just told her, that her younger brother's body had been found in the cemetery and that her father had admitted to killing his boy. 

“Noah, if you need CJ again she'll be at my house with Isaac,” Melissa told him before she was guiding CJ from the room and over to her little brother. “CJ, sweetheart get Isaac and your friend while I grab my things,” CJ nodded as she carefully scooped Isaac up in her arms. 

“Jace, we're staying in Beacon Hills a little longer,” CJ said as Isaac curled into her and put his head on her shoulder. “You might want to call your friends...or I can send you home when we get to Melissa's,” CJ said as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject with her and tell her that he'd heard the conversation she was having. He was after all only a seventeen year old teenage boy. 

“No...I...I just need to make a call,” CJ muttered, kissing the top of Isaac's head she wasn't about to let her baby brother go. 

“My brother and sister are still with your friends,” Jace told her as Melissa walked out from behind the nurses station with her bag over her shoulder.

“CJ, sweetheart give me your keys. My car's in the shop,” Melissa told her, it wasn't quite the truth the truth was she'd been dropped off that morning by her ex-husband. “We'll just have to make a quick stop to pick up Scott from the Raeken's,” Scott was Melissa's five year old son.

CJ nodded as she handed Melissa her keys, before they were heading out to her car and CJ was climbing in the back with Isaac in her arms she refused to put the sleeping toddler in his car seat. Melissa sighed but understood CJ's reluctance as she and Jace climbed in the front. Melissa pulled out of the hospital car-park and headed towards the Raeken's. While Melissa drove CJ called both Derek and Lydia Martin and told them about Camden and that she'd be staying with Melissa.

After two days Jace had asked to be sent back to New York, CJ had agreed to send him as Isaac had cried more than once when Jace was watching after him. CJ spent time curled up on Melissa's couch with Isaac sleeping in a cot beside the couch. Melissa's son Scott played with Isaac when he wasn't in the cot. The day that Jace left, Lydia arrived and made the decision that when CJ and Isaac left Beacon Hills she'd go with them.

“Come in Lydia, she's just giving Isaac a bath,” Melissa said opening her front door after hearing knocking while sitting Scott at the kitchen table with some colouring. 

“Morning Mrs McCall, I mean Melissa,” Lydia smiled at her, pushing her strawberry blond hair behind her ear as she stepped inside the house. “I hope you don't mind me dropping by,”

“Of course not, she needs her friends. Can you make sure she eats?” Melissa questioned, Lydia nodded as she followed Melissa into the kitchen. “Scott sweetie, Lydia is going to spend today with you, Isaac and CJ so you be good okay?”

“Okay mommy,” Scott didn't look up from his colouring as Lydia sat at the table opposite him and Melissa ruffled his hair before kissing the top of his head. “Miss Iddiia (Lydia), can we go to the park?”

“Scott, Lydia will take you after lunch,” Melissa smiled at him before ducking up the stairs to CJ and Isaac. “CJ, sweetheart Lydia's here, I'll be back at six tonight,” 

CJ nodded as she lifted Isaac out the bath and set him on the bathmat before wrapping a towel around his body and carefully drying him off. Isaac whimpered as he felt the towel on his body before he was wrapping his arms around her neck. CJ sighed as she put a pull-up on him, he wasn't quite toilet trained yet. Isaac sniffled as CJ put the bandages back on his back before getting him dressed and taking his hand and leading him downstairs. 

“Hey Sweetie,” Lydia smiled looking up as she saw CJ enter the kitchen after Melissa bid farewell to Scott and told him to be a good boy again. “How are you holding up?”

“Up?” Isaac asked quietly as he looked between CJ and Lydia. “Up?”

“Hold on bud,” CJ smiled at him before she was hugging Lydia and crying again. “I miss him Lyds, he was only twelve years old,”

“I know sweetie,” Lydia spoke quietly as she rubbed CJ's back before she let go and CJ was scooping Isaac up into her arms and setting him on the booster seat at the table beside Scott. 

“Isaac can you draw a picture for Lydia?” CJ asked as she kissed the top of his head before setting about making him some breakfast. Isaac nodded and reached for the pink crayon with his right hand as Lydia set a piece of paper down in front of him. 

Isaac started scribbling on the paper while Lydia stepped up to CJ and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Scott looked at Isaac and then back at his own picture and picked up a purple crayon deciding that he'd draw a picture for CJ. Lydia and CJ made pancakes for the two boys before Lydia was making extra pancakes for CJ to make sure that she ate them. 

“Cady, you have to eat something,” Lydia said, aside from Isaac, Lydia was the only one to call CJ 'Cady'. 

“Not hungry,” CJ mumbled as she cut up some of the pancakes and put them on a plate in front of Isaac with some butter and jam. 

“Pancakes,” Isaac grinned looking up at CJ before pushing his picture out of the way and dropping the crayon and picking up a piece of pancake between his fingers.

“Hold on bud, you need to have your bib on first,” CJ told him as she grabbed the painting smock that Melissa had been using when she fed him. 

“Don't wanna,” Isaac mumbled as he reluctantly sat still while CJ put the painting smock on him making sure that it covered his left arm. 

“I know, but do you really want to have another bath?” Isaac shook his head he didn't want another bath, he just wanted to eat his pancakes and play. 

Lydia made the two of them coffee before she was handing CJ a cup and making her eat at least one of the pancakes. CJ sighed, she really wasn't hungry but knew that she had to eat something. Lydia smiled as CJ slowly ate one of the pancakes, before she ate one herself while they watched the two boys drawing. 


	3. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What's wrong buddy?” Derek asked as he looked down at Isaac who was closing his eyes and resting against his chest.
> 
> “Bad...bad...” Isaac whimpered, Derek nodded before looking at CJ who sighed and quickly went to grab Henry from the bedroom. 
> 
> “It's okay, no one can hurt you buddy,” CJ told him as she handed Isaac his Henry and sat back down again next to Derek. “Der, Laura, Lydia and I'll always keep you safe,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Soon we'll be changing years and meeting the rest of the pack.

**Chapter 03:** _A Promise_

  
_New York City_  
A week and a half later, Derek and Laura had gone back to Beacon Hills for Camden's funeral before they were returning to New York City with CJ, Isaac and Lydia. Derek was mostly feeling his way around the apartment which had Isaac giggling. Derek spent a lot of time sitting on the couch with Isaac curled into one side and CJ on the other while Lydia and Laura talked. 

“I can't believe your father would do that, or anyone's father in fact,” Laura said as she looked towards CJ and Isaac. “Ceej, did social services say anything about Isaac?”

“Yeah...cause I'm nineteen and his only living relative he's in my custody...” CJ said, it was one of the only things that she'd listened to when Melissa, Noah and Social Services lady had talked to her. 

“We'll all help you raise him,” Lydia said, Derek and Laura both nodded they were going to make sure absolutely nothing happened to Isaac. 

“Melissa's willing to have Isaac whenever I need her to,” CJ paused looking across at Isaac who had started snoring in Derek's arms. “And the Sheriff said he'll get his son to watch him when he gets older,” 

“Lore's dating again...” Derek said suddenly, remembering the number of times in the past week that he'd been left alone with Jace and Clary or Alec. 

“Laura?” both Lydia and CJ turned their attention to Laura who was glaring at Derek for bringing it up. 

“Yeah...Izzy and I started seeing each other again,” Laura said, CJ shook her head it could only end in a half disaster after last time. 

“You know how her parents feel about us,” CJ sighed, Isabelle's parents weren't a fan of what the shadowhunters/nephilim called the down world.

Meanwhile in the New York Institute, Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary were discussing the Hales and Lahey's. From what Isabelle knew about them, they didn't want to hurt anyone and were just lost kids. Alec agreed with Isabelle to a point until Jace told them what he'd overheard while he was in Beacon Hills with CJ.

“CJ's father murdered her younger brother, there was one in between,” Jace said, this caused Alec, Isabelle and Clary to stare at him they hadn't expected him to say that. “Every time Isaac looked at me he burst into tears, he was scared,” 

“Scared how?” Clary asked, walking over to Jace and wrapping an arm around him. “Jace?”

“Clary, I think something bad happened to those kids,” Jace said he didn't want to go into the details that he knew that he wasn't allowed to mention. 

“Jace, what is it?” Alec asked pulling his parabatai away from Clary to talk to him. 

“I can't,” Jace looked up at Alec who let out a disappointed sigh before he spoke again. 

“It's just us Jace, they don't have to know that you told us. Do they Izzy?” Alec said, Isabelle shook her head though she really didn't want to lie to Laura if she was asked. 

“Kids back was covered in bruises, and he's got a broken arm...overheard their sheriff say that they arrested him for child endangerment and murder,” Jace said, both Clary and Isabelle noticeably gasped when they heard what Jace said. Clary turned into Jace and he wrapped his arms around, Isabelle moved slightly before Alec was wrapping his arms around her. 

“He did what?” Alec blinked, he didn't believe what Jace was saying but from what he had said about the child they had met crying each time he went close made sense.

Jace looked at the older teenager, and then down at Clary in his arms and Isabelle in Alec's. He knew that he shouldn't have said anything but they asked. Isabelle and Clary wrapped their arms around one another before they left the room and headed to Isabelle's room. Jace and Alec took to the training room and started sparring neither of them knew what else to do. 

Back in the Hale's apartment, CJ had moved Derek from the couch into the dining room so that she could check how his eyes were healing. CJ may have only been nineteen years old but she knew what her magic was capable of and healing a werewolves sight wasn't always easy. Isaac was curled up in Lydia's lap with her fingers running in circles on his forehead. 

“Der, I'm going to check how your eyes are healing now,” CJ said as she sat in front of Derek before she was carefully taking the bandages away from his eyes. 

“Okay. Fine...just do it,” Derek mumbled, he wanted to be able to see but he wasn't sure what was going to happen. 

“Just relax, close your eyes for me before I take off the patches,” CJ told him, taking a deep breath before she glanced back into the living room to check that Isaac was still asleep on Lydia's lap. 

“He's okay Ceej,” Laura smiled at her, before she went back to the living room and sat down with Lydia and Isaac. 

“I know, I just can't help it,” CJ said before her attention was back on Derek who was grumpily following her instructions. “Der, would you sit still already so I can take the patches off?” 

“If I have to,” Derek muttered, causing CJ to playfully hit him before she took the patches off both of his eyes at the same time. 

“Grump,” CJ sighed before leaning over and kissing the top of his nose. “Open your eyes slowly for me so they can adjust and I can what's going on,”

Derek did as CJ told him, opening his eyes slowly so that they had time to adjust to having been in the dark for so long. CJ noted that his left was still a little bloodshot while his right eye had cleared. Derek blinked as CJ came into a blurry view in one eye while nothing in his other eye. Derek smiled at CJ before he was moving his hand to her face and poking her nose. 

“Tell me what you can see when I cover your right eye,” CJ said before she was moving her hand and covering Derek's right eye. 

“Shadows...but not much else,” Derek admitted, he didn't like the idea of going blind even if it was just in one eye.

“Okay, do the same with the opposite,” CJ said as she covered his left eye while taking his hand in hers. 

Derek took a deep breath before saying anything. “You, I can see you...and Isaac sitting curled up in Lydia's lap,” Derek told her as his eye glanced behind CJ into the living room. 

“Good, hopefully in another day or so you should be able to see out of both...we won't patch it again but let it air out and DO NOT get anything in it,” CJ told him before Derek was pulling her into his arms and kissing her. 

“Lore! I did what you told me,” Derek stated as Laura walked back into the kitchen to get started on their dinner. “And who the hell has been staying with me when you guys weren't here? They didn't talk much at all,”

“Laura's girlfriends brothers,” CJ shrugged before Isaac started to whimper in Lydia's arms. 

Lydia shook her head as CJ moved to get up as she stood up with Isaac in her arms and started swaying back and forth. Isaac slowly settled down and buried his head in Lydia's shoulder before Lydia was walking him into CJ's room and setting him on her bed. CJ smiled before she eventually stood up taking Derek with her and leading him back into the lounge pulling him onto the couch beside her. 

“Fine, I'll make dinner,” Laura groaned, as she started pulling various things out of the pantry and fridge. 

“Thank you Lore, I'll cook again when I can actually see,” Derek told her before CJ was curling into his side and Lydia was joining them on the couch leaving CJ's bedroom door open. 

“I don't think that bear's leaving his hands anytime soon,” Lydia stated as she'd noticed that Henry hadn't left Isaac's grip since he'd been given it. “How do you even bathe him with the bear?”

“Henry sits on the toilet where Isaac can see him,” CJ answered, that had always been the way even Melissa had told her that when she looked after him. “Cam told me that it was the last thing that mom left for him before she died,” 

“But, you...that was just after your dad kicked you out and Isaac was born,” Lydia said, remembering the day that CJ had been told because Laura, Derek and CJ hadn't gone to school that day and she'd proceeded to stay with them that night. 

“I was sixteen, Cam was nine, and Isaac was only like five months old if that,” CJ nodded, resting her head on Derek's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Oh yeah, Izzy is bringing her brothers and Clary for dinner,” Laura said suddenly as though she had just remembered. 

“Laura, Lydia hasn't met them and Isaac's scared of Jace,” CJ told her, as Derek mumbled something into her ear causing her to laugh. “Der, he loves you,” 

Lydia glanced into the bedroom before she was giving CJ a little nudge as Isaac was trying to roll over before he was sitting up crying. Isaac looked around CJ's bedroom with tears in his eyes before he was climbing off the bed and sleepily walking out of the room. Derek looked towards Isaac, and held his arms out for the toddler, he was grateful that he could see out of his right eye. Isaac nodded before he got to Derek and was being picked up carefully by the teenager and snuggling into his lap. Lydia and CJ both kissed his forehead before Lydia went to go and help Laura in the kitchen. 

“What's wrong buddy?” Derek asked as he looked down at Isaac who was closing his eyes and resting against his chest.

“Bad...bad...” Isaac whimpered, Derek nodded before looking at CJ who sighed and quickly went to grab Henry from the bedroom. 

“It's okay, no one can hurt you buddy,” CJ told him as she handed Isaac his Henry and sat back down again next to Derek. “Der, Laura, Lydia and I'll always keep you safe,”

“Weally?” Isaac asked curiously looking between the four teenagers from his spot in Derek's lap.

“Really,” Derek, Laura and Lydia agreed watching as CJ took Isaac from Derek and set him in her lap.

“Really, you're my little brother and it's my job to keep you safe, okay?” CJ smiled at him before kissing his forehead and gently hugging him before setting him back in Derek's lap. “Der's gonna make you feel better too,”

Isaac curled back up in Derek's lap and hugged Henry at the same time while CJ leant against Derek and closed her eyes. Derek turned his head slightly and kissed CJ, they'd been friends for as long as he could remember and Isaac had always snuggled up to him when CJ had him. Isaac whined a little when he felt his back hit Derek's arm a little. Derek sighed and moved Isaac so that he was sitting up and put his hand to his back and started to drain his pain. 

“You're okay Isaac,” Derek said before taking his hand away and pulling him back against him and letting him fall asleep. “Go help Lore and Lydia,” 

“No, not while you still can't see,” CJ stated, Derek groaned before he was using his free arm to push CJ up. “Derek,”

“I'm fine, we're fine. We're just sitting on the lounge,” Derek stated before Lydia was calling CJ into the kitchen. “See,” Derek stuck his tongue out at CJ.

“Laura!” CJ groaned, she was terrible at cooking anything that wasn't macaroni and cheese. 

“I'm teaching you to cook so Isaac has more to eat then mac and cheese,” Laura said, she'd learned to cook from watching and learning from Talia as they grew up. 

“Nothing wrong with mac and cheese,” Derek laughed, as he listened to Isaac's breathing change to signify that he had indeed fallen asleep curled up in his lap. 

As Laura showed Lydia and CJ how to cook, there was a knock on the door. Laura turned her head slightly to listen to what was going on, she started laughing when she realised it was Alec telling his sister that she was a terrible cook. CJ and Lydia looked at one another and then at Laura before Laura was talking again. 

“Use the key under the flower wreath,” Laura said, it was one place that no one ever thought to look for their spare key. 

“How did you know it was us?” Clary questioned, she knew some things about the supernatural but she was still relatively knew to all of it. 

“Enhanced hearing,” Laura shrugged as Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec walked into the apartment. Jace wondering if he was going to make the toddler cry again. 

“Jace, it's not your fault. Trust me sweetheart,” CJ smiled at him, watching as Jace looked at Isaac curled up asleep in Derek's arms. “He won't fuss while he's with Derek,”

“He won't?” Jace questioned looking at the older girl, CJ shook her head watching as Isabelle walked straight over to Laura and hugged her.

“He loves Derek,” CJ said looking up as Lydia reentered the room with some glasses of water. “Lyds did Laura introduce you to Isabelle?”

“No, she's too busy making out with her,” Lydia stated before handing both Derek and CJ a glass each and looking to the three remaining teenagers.   
Alec looked at Lydia and then to where she was motioning and did indeed see his younger sister making out with Laura. Alec made an ahem sound but was given the finger causing CJ to laugh. CJ shrugged before she spoke looking at Alec, Jace and Clary. 

“Lyds, meet Alec Lightwood and Clary Fray, I think you met Jace the day I sent him back here?” CJ questioned, Lydia nodded she'd met him for a split second before he'd gone through one of the portals. 

“Hey,” Alec and Jace both waved before they were standing awkwardly looking around the apartment.

“Just find somewhere to sit, we don't bite,” Lydia smiled, as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa and smiled at them. 

“Are you...like them?” Clary asked cautiously as she decided to sit on the floor and looked at the older girl while Jace joined her. 

“Yes...but no,” Lydia answered, she wasn't sure if she should tell them what she was as she didn't know them like Laura. 

“Lydia, it's okay. They won't hurt us. Lydia's a banshee and CJ's best-friend,” Laura said as she and Isabelle joined everyone in the lounge. “Dinner will be another twenty minutes,” 

“Banshee? Those are real?” Clary looked at Alec, Isabelle and Jace who shrugged as far as they knew banshee's had been a fairy tale like zombies.

“Definitely real. There are so many different species,” Laura said, looking to CJ who smiled at her before she was scooping Isaac into her arms. “Go, put him to bed again,”

CJ rolled her eyes, Isaac was her little brother and she knew that the second she put the toddler down he'd wake up and start crying. CJ stood up and held her hand out for Derek, she knew that her best-friend wouldn't be able to find his way even if he could see out of one eye. Derek took her hand before the two of them went to take Isaac to bed again. 

“What do you know about banshee's?” Lydia asked, she was curious as to what they knew about her kind. The only one that she knew was her own grandmother. 

“That they're not real, they can't possibly exist,” Alec said, Lydia rolled her eyes at them as she remembered screaming the day that the Hale House burned down.

“The night that our house burned down, Lydia screamed she was at home...but Derek and I heard her we were at school in the library with CJ,” Laura explained, taking a deep breath before she started talking again. “Lydia called CJ and told her...but by the time we got home it was too late, everyone was gone,” 

“We predict death...I found too many dead bodies before I knew what I was,” Lydia said, glancing to Laura and then into where Derek and CJ were laying with Isaac. “The night her younger brother died, I didn't know what to do. I told Melissa, I couldn't tell CJ and she's my best-friend,”


	4. It's All Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ, Lydia and Isaac leave New York and head back to Beacon Hills.
> 
> “Cadee, you hug Dewek?” Isaac asked innocently as he squirmed while Derek laid him down on the bed before he was grabbing one of his diapers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. More coming.

**Chapter 04:** _It's All Love_

  
_New York City – April 2006._  
Two months later on Friday the twenty-first, CJ sat Isaac on her bed while she pulled out some clothes before she was dressing him in a pair of comfy pyjamas. She was about to drive back to Beacon Hills and it would take them four full days of travelling. Isaac held onto Henry after CJ had dressed him and sat watching her pack a bag for the two of them before he looked up and saw Derek.

“Dewek come too?” Isaac asked looking up at the teenager with his eyes full of hope from where he was sitting on CJ's bed. 

“Sorry bud, not this time,” Derek said as he walked into CJ's room and scooped Isaac up into his arms before he sat on the bed with Isaac on his lap. 

“Why?” Isaac pouted as he looked up at Derek and then rested his head against the teenagers chest. 

“Cause buddy, Laura and I have to stay here. But I think Lydia's going with you,” Derek told him, before ruffling the toddlers hair and hugging him as Lydia arrived in the doorway. 

“Isaac how about you give Derek a big cuddle and he'll take you to the bathroom?” CJ suggested turning to face Derek as she put the last of their things into a bag. 

“Okay,” Isaac nodded, but was still hugging Henry instead of Derek so Derek hugged Isaac before kissing the top of the toddlers head. 

“Can you put a diaper on him after too?” CJ asked, she didn't want to have to stop more times than necessary so that Isaac could use the bathroom.

Derek nodded scooping Isaac up as he stood up before walking past Lydia who stepped into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around CJ hugging her. Lydia had to go back to Beacon Hills, her mother hadn't been all that impressed that the teenager had fled to New York City with CJ to begin with. CJ hugged Lydia back and rested their foreheads together. Lydia smiled at her before she kissed her forehead and helped her finish packing. 

“Cadee, you hug Dewek?” Isaac asked innocently as he squirmed while Derek laid him down on the bed before he was grabbing one of his diapers. 

“After you have your fresh diaper on bud,” CJ smiled at him before she was leaning over the bed and kissing the top of Isaac's forehead.

“Now!” Isaac giggled, reaching for CJ as Derek changed his diaper and then pulled his pyjama bottoms back on again.

By 9AM, CJ, Lydia and Isaac were leaving New York City and heading to Chicago, Illinois stopping in Cleveland, Ohio for something to eat and a rest stop. After leaving Chicago on Saturday they stopped once in Omaha, Nebraska again for something to eat and a rest stop before going onto Cheyenne, Wyoming. After leaving Cheyenne on Sunday they head to Salt Lake City, Utah for food and a rest stop staying overnight before leaving on Monday morning for Beacon Hills, not stopping until they got to the McCall's house. CJ dropped Lydia off at her parents house before she was parking in the street behind Melissa's car. Lydia had called her and said that they were on the way when they had left Salt Lake City, it was close to 8PM Monday night by the time CJ and Isaac got there with Melissa sitting on the porch waiting for them.

 _Beacon Hills – April 2006_  
As CJ switched the car off Melissa walked down the front steps and met her at the car opening the back passenger door and seeing a sleeping Isaac. Isaac had been clutching Henry in both arms but the teddy had since fallen to the floor of the car. Melissa unbuckled Isaac before scooping him out of the car until CJ had gotten to her side. 

“He knows when it's not you,” Melissa smiled at her as Isaac whimpered a little before he was in CJ's arms and snuggling up close to her. 

“I know, he does it to Derek too sometimes I think he likes him more,” CJ told her as she readjusted Isaac in her arms while trying to juggle their bags before Melissa took them from her. 

“He loves you sweetheart. Come inside, the cot's set up ready for Isaac,” Melissa said as she shut the car doors for CJ and locked it before leading them inside. “Scott was excited when he found out that he was going to get to play with Isaac again,” 

“Thank you, Isaac doesn't quite understand why we move so far away,” CJ said as she followed Melissa inside, before taking Isaac up to the spare room and setting him in the cot with Henry close to him. 

“He'll understand one day, sweetheart he's still only three years old,” Melissa said leaning against the door frame as she watched CJ covering Isaac with the blanket and making sure that Henry wouldn't be misplaced. “Does he still sleep with a bottle of water?”

“I know, he sleeps in with Derek and I most of the time,” CJ answered pausing for a second before she continued. “He does, I'll give it to him when I get him out,”

“How are Laura and Derek doing?” Melissa asked as they left Isaac and headed down to the kitchen to talk. 

“They're okay. Still hoping that Cora turns up somewhere,” CJ told her yawning as she was handed a cup of coffee which she gratefully took. “Lydia said she wasn't in the prediction,”

“Don't give up on her,” Melissa smile at her, CJ nodded she had no intention on ever giving up on looking for Cora.

“After the hospital and we see my dad can Isaac stay here? I want to go to the old Hale House again,” CJ asked, Melissa nodded to her before they went to sit in the living room.

Melissa had ordered a pizza for dinner after Scott had gone to bed having a peanut butter sandwich it was all he had wanted being too excited to eat. Melissa and CJ sat in the living room and ate the pizza while watching a movie. Upstairs Scott had climbed out of his bed and sneaked into the guest room and was peering at Isaac sleeping in the cot. Scott stood on his tip toes so that he could see into the cot, after a few minutes he sat down on the floor and then curled up beside the cot and fell asleep which was where Melissa and CJ found him two hours later. 

Melissa sighed and scooped Scott up in her arms and carried him back into his bedroom and tucked him in again as CJ closed the guestroom door she was too tired to worry about showering. CJ changed into her pyjamas and pulled out Isaac's and lifting him out of the cot and onto the bed where she quickly changed him into the pyjamas and a nighttime diaper. Isaac didn't wake the entire time so she set him on the bed under the blankets before turning off the light and climbing in bed with him. Isaac stirred slightly before settling into CJ's arms and snoring lightly. 

The next morning, Isaac was still snuggled up to CJ his head buried under the blanket while he clutched both her and Henry. Scott woke up wondering how he had gotten back into his own bed when he remembered falling asleep on the floor beside the cot. Melissa had to laugh when she heard Scott's confused voice calling out for her, so she got up to check on the five year old before getting him out of bed and sending him down to the lounge room. 

“Scott, baby you need to be gentle with Isaac,” Melissa told him as she walked into the lounge a few minutes after she heard the television being turned on. 

“I know mommy, cause of his arm,” Scott said as he looked up at his mother and then back at the television to watch Sesame Street.

“That's right, but also Isaac's littler than you and younger,” Melissa said as she crouched down next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“I'm gonna look after him, always cause he my best friend,” Scott smiled at Melissa before he was asking for some orange juice. “Can I have some juice?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at Scott before she kissed the top of his head and stood up heading to the kitchen as CJ descended the stairs holding Isaac on her hip. “Morning Cady, Scott didn't wake you this morning did he?”

“Morning, no he didn't Isaac did he had a nightmare early,” CJ explained as Isaac snuggled up closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Buddy do you want to watch some Sesame Street with Scott?”

“Nuh uh, snuggles,” Isaac mumbled into CJ's shoulder and clutched Henry with his hands. 

“Okay, bud you can stay there and have snuggles,” CJ smiled at him before kissing the top of his head as she pulled one of the kitchen chairs out with her foot. 

Melissa smiled at her as Scott raced into the kitchen and skidded to a stop before he ran into the table. CJ put her hand out to catch him before he fell. Scott grinned innocently at CJ and at his mother before he climbed onto the seat beside CJ and poked Isaac who looked at him before burying his head again. 

“Scott, give Isaac a couple of minutes, do you think you can do that?” CJ asked, rubbing Isaac's back as he sniffled into her shoulder. 

“Uh huh,” Scott nodded, looking at CJ and then at CJ before he spoke again. “Isaac my best friend. Like Miss Iddiia is yours,” 

“Is that right?” CJ smiled at him, Scott nodded enthusiastically as Melissa set his orange juice on the table and fresh sippy cup of milk down for Isaac. CJ picked up Isaac's sippy cup and handed it to him, Isaac refused to hold it as it meant letting go of Henry.

“Would you like a coffee?” Melissa asked, as she turned back to the coffee pot on the counter and reached for two mugs.

“Please,” CJ replied, holding the cup up to Isaac's mouth as he started drinking and closed his eyes again. “Hey buddy, once we have breakfast you need to have a bath,” 

“Nuh uh,” Isaac mumbled into the sippy cup and rested his head against CJ's shoulder with his eyes still closed as he drank. 

As Melissa turned around she smiled sadly seeing Isaac falling asleep again, Scott looked up at his mother before he was picking up his orange juice and drinking it. His brain was trying to work out why his mother looked sad but happy at the same time so he did the only thing he could think of and ask the question.

“Mommy, are you happy or sad?” Scott asked quietly in between mouthfuls of orange juice. 

“I'm happy sweetheart,” Melissa answered ruffling her hand through Scott's mop of hair. “They're happy tears,” Melissa told him, she'd explain one day about being happy and sad at the same time. 

“Mommy,” Scott turned around and wrapped his arms around his mother before turning back to his orange juice and toast. “Don't cry, okay?” 

CJ looked up at Melissa and laughed, causing Melissa to laugh before they were all eating breakfast. Isaac stayed as close as possible to CJ not wanting to get put down to eat or to put Henry down. CJ gave Isaac his toast before she was managing to drink her coffee. Once they were finishing eating, CJ took Isaac back upstairs to the Scott's bathroom and gave him his bath while she showered before she was redressing Isaac in a clean pair of pyjamas. 

“Jammies not clothes,” Isaac had stated the second that he was out of the bath, Melissa heard the comment and chuckled a little as she was taking Scott into her bathroom to get him bathed and showered. 

“Isaac, can we at least put your shoes on that match Derek's?” CJ asked as he quickly dried and dressed herself after drying Isaac off and putting his pull-up on. “You have Ben 10 or Batman?”

“Batman,” Isaac mumbled, smiling innocently at her as he looked around for Henry, they'd set Henry on the floor next to Scott's bed. “Henry?”

“He's on the floor, you can have him back when you're dressed okay?” CJ said, Isaac pouted but nodded as CJ carefully pulled his Batman pyjama shirt on over his cast and head and then his pyjama pants. 

“Okay,” Isaac nodded as CJ pulled his pyjama pants up and then put his socks and mini Vans on. “Dewek shoes?” 

“Derek shoes,” CJ smiled at him before she was setting him on the ground letting him pick up his Henry. “We have some things to do today, first we're going with Melissa and Scott,”

“To the hopsical?” Isaac asked, CJ nodded at least he knew that they were all going to the hospital that morning. 

“That's right, and then Scott's going to preschool and you're coming with me,” CJ told him, she didn't want to tell him that they were going to the prison to see their father. 

CJ, Melissa and the boys headed to the hospital once everyone was ready, CJ following Melissa in her car as once they were finished at the hospital they were going different ways. At the hospital CJ sat with Isaac on her lap in the waiting room and Scott beside her while Melissa went and looked for Doctor Vandenberg. Isaac buried his head in CJ's chest when he saw the Doctor, even though he knew that Doctor Vandenberg wasn't scary, It didn't make him any less scared. CJ and Isaac went in with him, before she was taking him to radiation for an X-ray on Isaac's arm to make sure it was healed. 

“Isaac, this might tickle a little. Do you think you can sit really still on CJ's lap?” Doctor Vandenberg asked after he was satisfied that the break had healed nicely. 

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded, looking up at Doctor Vandenberg and then CJ as he clutched his bear in his good arm tighter. 

“Isaac, buddy it's okay,” CJ soothed as Isaac started to squirm a little before he was calming down and burying his head again. 

“Nuh uh,” Isaac mumbled his head not moving from CJ's shoulder as Doctor Vandenberg finished cutting and removing his cast.

“See, that wasn't so bad was it?” Doctor Vandenberg asked gently as he held Isaac's hand. “Can you squeeze my hand for me?” Isaac nodded and squeezed Doctor Vandenberg's hand as he was told. “Good boy, CJ his arm may be a little sore and stiff for a while, but he'll be okay,” 

“I know, we'll come back if it's not better,” CJ told him, before she had Isaac fully turning around in her lap and wrapping his arms around her neck and whacking Henry into her back. “Thank you,”

Once they were finished with Doctor Vandenberg, he told them he'd give Melissa the bill as he knew that Melissa would give it to her. CJ thanked him again, before she was standing up with Isaac in her arms and letting him say goodbye to Scott and that they could play when he finished at preschool. CJ then headed out to her car with Isaac nearly falling asleep on her shoulder as she put him back in his car seat before heading to Beacon County Jail.


	5. A Visit to Family...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Isaac head to Beacon Hills to visit their father something that CJ didn't want to do.
> 
> An unexpected but welcome person joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 05:** _A Visit to Family..._

  
_Beacon Hills, 2006_  
CJ headed to Beacon County Jail with Isaac napping in the back of the car, as she drove she had no idea what she was in for let alone why her father wanted to talk to them. Pulling into the car park of the county jail, CJ parked the car switching it off before turning to Isaac. Isaac opened his eyes a little sleepily and hugged his Henry tightly. CJ smiled at Isaac before she climbed out of the car and went to the back passenger door. Isaac sniffled, smooshing his head into Henry as CJ opened unbuckled his car seat.

“Hey buddy, we're going to see dad today,” CJ told him as she reached into and pulled him into her arms. Isaac shook his head; he didn't want to see their dad. “I know buddy, but he can't hurt you,” CJ whispered, kissing the side of his head as she straightened up and closed the door. 

“Cammy?” Isaac questioned, his voice wavering as he sniffled more.

“Cammy's gone buddy. We'll see him again one day,” CJ told him as she opened the front passenger door and grabbed out her phone and wallet and bag. 

“Miss Lahey,” CJ jumped when she heard Noah's voice behind her. “Sorry to scare you,”

“Sheriff,” CJ smiled at him as she turned around and noticed that he wasn't in his uniform. 

“I'm not letting you see him alone,” Noah said, putting a hand to her back as he offered her a smile and then looked at Isaac. “Hi Isaac,”

“Hi,” Isaac glanced up at Noah from CJ's shoulder before he was putting his head back down again. 

“The two of you are to never visit your father alone,” Noah told her before he was leading her into the prison and the two of them were showing the necessary ID to allow them entry into the jail. 

Once they were allowed entry, CJ and Noah put everything into a joint locker except for Isaac's Henry which he refused to let go of. CJ set Isaac on the ground and had the toddler hold both her hand and Noah's as they walked into the visitors area. Isaac looked up at CJ and then at Noah before deciding that he wanted to be held again and not walk any further. Noah crouched down in front of Isaac before he spoke quietly to him.

“Isaac, did you want to be carried?” Noah asked him quietly, he knew the look it was one that his own son had often given when he was smaller. 

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded before he was extending his arms up.

“Would you like me to carry you?” Noah asked, Isaac nodded again before Noah was picking him up and carrying him to wear they were led. 

“Sheriff what brings you here?” Coach Lahey asked casually before he even looked to his two remaining children. 

“I'm not letting your remaining children near you without me present,” Noah stated as CJ looked at him and smiled before turning to the man that she once called her father. 

“Bad...” Isaac whispered into Noah's ear as the older man continued to hold him. 

“Why did you want me? Want us? What the hell could you possibly say?” CJ questioned as she sat down opposite her father and Noah sat keeping Isaac in his arms. 

Coach Lahey looked at CJ wondering when she had gotten the balls to stand up to him, before realising that she had always stood up to him before they'd thrown her out. Noah glanced at CJ and then at Isaac who was turning further into him to hide from Coach Lahey. Noah rubbed the toddler's back in an attempt to calm him while he listened to what Coach Lahey had to say to his teenage daughter. 

“Is it so wrong of me to want to see my children?” Coach questioned, CJ took a deep breath as she looked at him and then at Isaac.

“If you loved us you wouldn't have done shit to us,” CJ seethed, she didn't want to be there anymore and didn't know why she had gone in the first place. 

“You're still my children,” Coach said, smirking at Noah who shook his head. 

“You lost that right a long time ago,” Noah told him before turning to CJ who looked at him and then at her father.

“He's never going to be your son, and I stopped being your daughter the second you kicked me out,” CJ paused taking a deep breath before she stood up. “I'm going. You're never going to see us again,”

Noah stood up and handed Isaac to CJ with the toddler immediately curling into his sisters arms. Noah started to lead CJ and Isaac away before Coach Lahey moved to speak telling her that he didn't mean to do it. CJ scoffed, she'd always been able to tell when her father was lying to her, she didn't need to be a werewolf to know that. Noah put his arm behind CJ and lead her and Isaac back out to the lockers where they gathered their belongings. Noah took hold of CJ's things as Isaac just wanted to be held and refused to be put down on the ground. 

“Sheriff, thank you,” CJ looked up at the older man as they left the prison and walked to CJ's car. “I don't think that I would have made it past getting out of the car,”

“You're welcome, Cady. If you do decide to see your father again, you will tell me. I don't want you coming here alone,” Noah told her as he handed her, her car keys and bag so that she could unlock the car and put Isaac in. 

“I know, and trust me I won't be coming back unless I have absolutely have to,” CJ answered as she unlocked the car before opening the door and dropping the bag to the floor. “Isaac, buddy it's okay we're going to go see Melissa again now,” CJ said as she leant into the car and put Isaac into his car seat. 

“Scott?” Isaac asked, as he was buckled in before he gave CJ a sloppy kiss as she moved backwards. 

“Yes, you get to play with Scott again,” CJ smiled at him before she kissed his nose and completely got out of the back before shutting the door. “Sheriff, you haven't stopped looking for Cora Hale have you?”

“My deputies are keeping their eyes and ears out,” Noah told her, pausing before asking her a question. “How are you, your brother and the Hales doing?” 

“As okay as we can be. I promised them I'd look in the preserve again,” CJ answered before thanking Noah and the two of them going their separate ways.

CJ headed back to Melissa's as the older woman had the day off work, and Scott was only having a half-day at preschool. Isaac fell asleep in the car hugging Henry as CJ drove, he was a very sleepy toddler but she didn't blame him with the nightmare's that he'd been having. By the time CJ and Isaac got back to Melissa's it was lunchtime and Isaac's tummy was grumbling.

“Cadeee I hungwy,” Isaac's tired voice said as he opened his eyes before squinting and looking out the window of the car. 

“I know bud, we'll have some lunch with Melissa,” CJ smiled at him as she stopped at a set of traffic lights and looked behind her. 

“Peanut butter?” Isaac asked, looking back at CJ as Henry fell onto the seat beside him causing him to reach for him.

“I'm sure she'll make you a peanut butter sandwich,” CJ told him as she watched him picking up Henry and hugging him again.

Isaac grinned, pushing his head against Henry and looking back up at CJ before he was sniffling and tears were streaming down his face. CJ glanced at him as the lights changed and she started driving again, they only had a couple of minutes before they were pulling up out the front of Melissa's. Isaac sniffled and wiped his nose against Henry as CJ stopped the car, turning it off and getting out before she was at Isaac's side.

“Hey buddy, it's okay,” CJ said as he climbed in the back of the car and sat next to him unbuckling him from his car seat.

“I scawed,” Isaac mumbled as he climbed out of his car seat and into his sisters lap.

“It's okay sweetheart,” CJ smiled at him as she kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around him. “We might need to give Henry a wash if you keep rubbing your snot on him,” 

“Nuh uh,” Isaac mumbled, he didn't want Henry to have a bath. 

“I'll tell you what, we can ask Melissa to give him a wash and make him all snuggly again?” CJ said as she sat with Isaac on her lap in the back of her car. Isaac shook his head and put his head on her shoulder again. “Okay, but he's starting to smell funny,”

“No he not,” Isaac stated his head not moving from CJ's shoulder before she was manoeuvring the two of them out of the car with Henry and her bag. 

“Isaac,” CJ sighed and kissed the top of his head again before they headed up the path and sat on one of the seats as Melissa wasn't due back with Scott for another ten minutes.

CJ sat leaning against the back of the chair keeping her arms around Isaac as he settled into her lap. Isaac snuggled up to CJ and continued to tell her that he was hungry. CJ ruffled Isaac's hair as she pulled out her phone and sent Lydia a message asking her if she could join her in the preserve an hour later. As she was sending the message to Lydia, Melissa pulled up to curb and parked her car. 

“Isaac, buddy you have to wait until Melissa and Scott are out of the car and up here,” CJ told him as he started to squirm when he saw Melissa and Scott get out of the car. 

“Scott!” Isaac exclaimed looking up at CJ and then towards the five year old who was dragging his mother up the path.

“Scott, sweetheart slow down. Isaac's staying with us remember?” Melissa laughed, giving Scott's hand a gentle tug to get him to stop dragging her and walk. 

“Mommy,” Scott whined, Melissa smiled at him and let go of his hand letting him race to Isaac and CJ and practically throw himself at them. “Isaac!” 

“Okay you two let me get up?” CJ questioned, Isaac shook his head he still wanted to sit on her lap and get snuggles. “I think Scott might give you lots of cuddles inside,” 

“Yeah!”

Melissa and CJ looked at one another and laughed as Scott climbed off and let CJ stand up with Isaac. Scott held out his hand to Isaac who grinned and took it while still holding Henry in his left arm. CJ moved to put Isaac down but he shook his head again so she walked with both Scott and Isaac until Melissa let them all into the house. Scott pulled Isaac and CJ towards the living room and climbed onto the sofa. 

“Isaac cuddle?” Scott asked as he sat facing forwards on the sofa and looked up at CJ and Isaac who's head was still on CJ's shoulder. 

“Go on,” CJ said, setting Isaac on the couch next to Scott and kissing the top of his head as Scott instantly wrapped his arms around the toddler.

“I take care of him” Scott stated, as he started cuddling Isaac. Isaac grinned and wrapped his arms around Scott as Henry fell to the side of the sofa. 

“I know you will bud,” CJ smiled at him as she quickly picked up Henry and put him behind her back.

“Henwy!” Isaac pouted as he noticed that Henry wasn't on the sofa beside him anymore. 

“Buddy, if you let Melissa wash him. I'll get Derek to call tonight and read you a bedtime story?” CJ said not relinquishing the bear from behind her back as Melissa took the bear.

“Dewek?” Isaac questioned, looking up at CJ who nodded as Isaac looked back at Scott. “Dewek wead stowy to Scott too?”

“Yes, Scott too,” CJ smiled at him before looking to Melissa. “Can Melissa wash Henry now?”

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded though he wasn't really sure that he wanted Henry out of his sight. 

“Mommy can we watch when you wash Henry?” Scott asked, he liked watching when she washed his own teddy bears and knew that how it felt. 

Melissa smiled at him and nodded they could watch as she put Henry in the washing machine and then in the clothes dryer though they might get bored. Scott grinned before he told Isaac that his mommy was going to let them watch Henry. Both Melissa and CJ had the feeling that the boys would fall asleep at some point in the afternoon. Melissa and CJ headed into the kitchen to make lunch for the two boys.

“Isaac snuggles,” Isaac said as Scott nodded and the two of them ended up laying on the sofa. 

“Isaac buddy you can have a nap after you have some lunch,” CJ said as Melissa quickly made the boys peanut butter and jam sandwiches. 

“No nap!” Isaac exclaimed, Scott giggled he didn't want to nap either. 

“Okay, no nap but no arguing about bedtime,” CJ told him as she grabbed his sippy cup from her bag and filled it with some orange juice. 

“I have a feeling that both of them will be asleep when you get back,” Melissa told her as she cut the sandwiches into triangles and set them on a plate. “They can eat in the living room,”

“Thank you for everything Melissa,” CJ said as they headed into the living room, CJ holding the boys drinks and Melissa holding the plate of sandwiches. “Sit up munchkin,” CJ said as she crouched down in front of the two boys. 

“I tiwed,” Isaac mumbled, CJ smiled at him before she was sitting him and Scott up.

“I thought you didn't want to nap?” CJ laughed, before kissing the top of his head and giving him his sippy cup and giving Scott his. “You be good for Melissa, cause I have to go out for a little while, okay?”

“Okay,” Isaac nodded giving CJ as sloppy kiss before he was drinking some of his orange juice.

CJ smiled at her little brother before she was ruffling both his and Scott's hair and leaving Melissa with the two boys and heading off to meet with Lydia. Melissa watched as the two boys sat side by side eating their sandwiches and drinking their juice while wondering if CJ would ever find the missing Hale child. CJ left Melissa's and headed towards the preserve, she wasn't sure what she and Lydia would find if anything.


	6. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an approximate five year time jump. 
> 
> Stiles has taken to baby sitting Scott and Isaac, and sometimes Theo.
> 
> “Hey bud, can I play?” Stiles asked, startling Scott who jumped at least a foot in the air before he realised that it was just Stiles. “Sorry, your mom's still with Isaac,” 
> 
> “He got scared, he gets scared easily sometimes,” Scott said before he picked up the second controller for the playstation and handed it to Stiles. “Here,” Stiles nodded in understanding before he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> In a future chapter we'll be in 2020. We may jump back in time again who knows.

**Chapter 06:** _Bad Dreams_  
 _Beacon Hills, 2011_  
"Isaac? Isaac what is it?" Scott asked, Isaac was visiting him for the weekend and had suddenly gotten scared when they were walking home from the park with Stiles who was watching them.

"I...I don't know, I think someones..." Isaac stumbled over what to say, he was seven and a half and older men tended to scare him.

"Hey bud, what's wrong?" Stiles questioned, stopping their walk before he was crouched in front of him. Stiles had been told by his father a little about what had happened five years earlier and it was enough for the teenager to be on edge. 

"There..." Isaac pointed away from them and across the road as he started hyperventilating.

"Take my hand and Scott's and we'll be back at Melissa's in no time," Stiles said before Isaac was shaking his head and refusing to move. "Okay, jump on my back and you can have a piggyback. How's that?" Stiles questioned, Isaac mumbled something that Stiles didn't quite catch.

"He said okay," Scott told him, he'd gotten good at reading Isaac from all the times that they would play together. 

Isaac climbed on Stiles' back and the teenager stood up making sure that Isaac was holding on before they continued back to the McCall's house. Isaac wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles' neck as Scott walked beside them. The second that they were back at the McCall's house Isaac was racing up the stairs to the room that he slept in and grabbing hold of his Henry. 

"Isaac?" Melissa looked up as she saw Isaac's small figure darting up the stairs past the kitchen. "Scott, sweetheart what's wrong with Isaac?" Melissa asked as Scott stopped in the kitchen while Stiles continued up following where Isaac had disappeared. 

"I don't know mom," Scott mumbled, glancing away from his mother before looking at her again. 

"Scott?" Melissa questioned again, this time opening her arms for the ten year old who immediately went into them. “Baby what is it?”

“Something scared him...” Scott admitted, before he was looking towards the stairs where both of them could hear Stiles talking to Isaac through the door. 

“Isaac, can I come in?” Stiles asked, inside the room Isaac was shaking his head as tears ran down his face and hugged Henry as tight as he could. “Isaac, I'm coming in,” Stiles said before he was carefully opening the door and stepping into the room. 

“Derek...Cady?” Isaac mumbled, he just wanted his big sister and Derek they made everything better.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Isaac shook his head as Stiles sat down next to him, and before he knew the teenager had Isaac climbing into his lap. “Okay...do you want Melissa to call them?”

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded causing Stiles to try and stand up with Isaac in his arms but giving up, he didn't know how Derek and CJ did it. 

“How about you tell me about your bear?” Stiles asked, anything to Isaac's mind off what he'd seen until Melissa got to the bedroom. 

Isaac told Stiles that his bear's name was Henry and that the vest he was wearing wasn't a real one it was part of his fur. Isaac held the bear out towards Stiles where he noticed that it was white, with a blue vest and blue ribbon tied around his neck. Henry was obviously a very loved bear by Isaac as it was grey in some places, and one of the legs looked like it had been reattached multiple times. 

“Derek and CJ will be back soon, they're just dropping Lydia and Jordan off,” Melissa said before she found Isaac jumping off the bed and running over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “It's alright baby, you can tell CJ when she gets here okay?”

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded as Melissa moved his arms from her waist and crouched down to his level and hugged him. 

“Did you have fun with Scott and Stiles at the park?” Melissa asked as she scooped the small seven year old up in her arms and sat on the bed next to Stiles. 

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded again, causing Melissa to sigh she had a feeling they weren't going to get much more out of him until Derek and CJ got there. 

While Melissa and Stiles sat with Isaac, Scott played Sonic The Hedgehog on his playstation. Scott knew that sometimes it was better if the grown ups talked to Isaac even if he considered Isaac as his best-friend. As Scott was playing he didn't hear Stiles walking down the stairs or sitting on the couch behind him watching him. 

“Hey bud, can I play?” Stiles asked, startling Scott who jumped at least a foot in the air before he realised that it was just Stiles. “Sorry, your mom's still with Isaac,” 

“He got scared, he gets scared easily sometimes,” Scott said before he picked up the second controller for the playstation and handed it to Stiles. “Here,” Stiles nodded in understanding before he spoke.

“What are we playing?” Stiles asked, before joining Scott on the floor and leaning against the couch next to the ten year old. 

“Sonic Three,” Scott answered as though it was obvious and switched the game to two player mode.

“Right,” Stiles laughed before the two of them started playing which was how Derek and CJ found them half an hour later. 

Scott was laying on his stomach with his legs in the air while Stiles was still leaning against the couch. Derek knocked on the door, before pushing it open as it hadn't been locked. Melissa walked down the stairs with Isaac holding her left hand tightly while holding Henry tightly in his other arm. The second that Isaac saw Derek, he knew that CJ would be behind him so he let go of Melissa's hand and raced over to Derek.

“Hey buddy,” CJ stepped out from behind Derek and quickly scooped Isaac up in her arms when she saw that he'd been crying. 

“Cadeee,” Isaac sniffled before he was burying his head into CJ's shoulder as she stood up with him in her arms. 

“What's wrong bud?” Derek asked putting his hand on Isaac's back from where he stood with CJ.

“Melissa, do you know what happened?” CJ asked as Isaac's sniffles got louder and he was squirming in her arms so she had to hand him to Derek. 

“He wouldn't say, but Scott said something scared him,” Melissa explained as she had CJ follow her into the kitchen, Derek moved to sit on the sofa with Isaac sitting in his lap.

“He scares easily,” CJ told her, looking to the lounge where Isaac had basically curled himself into a ball on Derek's lap while holding Henry as tightly as possible. “Derek, see if you can find out what scared him?” CJ said before she was back talking to Melissa.

“Stiles had him on his back when they got back from the park,” Melissa said thinking back to when she looked up and seen Isaac climbing off before racing up to the bedroom. “And he tried talking to him,” 

CJ nodded, she knew that Isaac could be a little timid but when he got to know someone he opened up which was why she couldn't work out why he hadn't told Melissa. Melissa knew that when Isaac had turned five he started refusing to go to sleep, so CJ had taken to giving him melatonin and having him sleep in her bed as it was the only way he'd sleep through the night. She wondered if that had anything to do with Isaac's panic attack on the way home from the park. 

“Bud, what happened?” Derek asked, turning Isaac in his lap so that he was facing him and not the others. “It's okay you know, you don't have to be scared,”

“Bad...man...” Isaac sniffled, looking up Derek and then trying to look around him to his sister.

“A bad man?” Derek raised his eyebrow looking down at Isaac as Stiles looked up at him and shrugged he didn't know what the bad man was. “Want to tell me? Or do you want Cady?”

“Cady,” Isaac mumbled looking at Derek before put his head on the older man’s shoulder and burying it in the crook of Derek's neck. 

“Okay, she just wants to talk to Melissa first okay?” Derek asked, Isaac nodded into his shoulder so Derek hugged him and rubbed his back. “Scott, do you know what Isaac saw?”

“No, he just started hyperventilating so Stiles piggy backed him,” Scott said, Derek looked at Scott curiously his heart beat had spiked the second that he had said no. 

A few days later, CJ got a call from the prison where her father had been held saying that they needed her to go for some paperwork but they couldn't or wouldn't say what it was over the phone. Isaac was sitting on her lap because he'd just woken up from a nap and having a nightmare. Derek had gone with Stiles to see if they could find out more about the bad man. 

“Isaac, buddy what's wrong?” CJ asked as she turned him to face her before he buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Nightmare...daymare?” Isaac mumbled, hugging Henry tightly as they sat on the couch.

“What was it about?” CJ was curious sometimes Isaac would talk about his nightmares, other times he would clam up.

“Dad...freezer...” Isaac mumbled, CJ wrapped her arms tightly around her little brother and hugged him before kissing the top of his head. 

“Did you hear my conversation earlier?” CJ asked, Isaac nodded he'd heard a little bit of it and he didn't want her to go to the prison. “Bud, you don't have to come. You're going to stay here with Stiles, Scott, Theo and Lydia,” 

“They're still coming to play?” Isaac asked, looking up from where he was sitting securely on CJ's lap. 

“They wouldn't miss playing with you,” CJ smiled at him, he was still getting used to the idea of permanently living back in Beacon Hills. 

“What about Cora?” Isaac asked, to Isaac, Cora was like another big sister to him. 

“She'll be coming next week,” CJ reassured him as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. “How about you go find the movie you want to watch with Theo and Scott?” CJ suggested, once Isaac had calmed down enough but was still reluctant to move away. 

Isaac nodded before he was slowly climbing off his sisters lap and going to where they'd kept the DVD's. They were in a brand new house, one that backed onto the preserve. Derek had wanted to live there if only to discover who had killed his own family. CJ watched as Isaac pulled out Spy Kids and put it next to the TV. Without CJ asking or telling him to Isaac went into the kitchen to find the popcorn he knew was stashed in there. 

“Lydia will make the popcorn for you buddy,” CJ laughed, running a hand through her hair as she got up from the couch and went to lean against the kitchen door.

“Really? Will she really make the popcorn?” Isaac asked turning around and clutching Henry to his chest as the doorbell rang. 

“Yes really,” CJ smiled at him before she was holding out her hand and taking him to the door. “Do you want to see who it is?” 

“Uh huh,” Isaac nodded, and waited until CJ picked him up so that he could look out the peep hole. 

“Well up you come,” CJ said before she was bending over and picking him up so that he could look out the peep hole. “Who is it?” 

“It's...Melissa!” Isaac grinned as he looked out the hole before looking back to CJ and kissing her. “Can I open it for her?”

“Of course you can buddy,” CJ smiled and set him on the ground before stepping back and letting Isaac open the door for Melissa. 

“Isaac!” Scottt grinned, looking at Isaac and then back at his mother and then up at CJ. 

Isaac grinned and threw his arms around Scott with Henry in his arms still, he had no plans of letting his bear go. Melissa and CJ smiled at one another, before Melissa asked CJ to the kitchen to talk and see if Isaac had told her anymore about what had happened. Little did either of them know that Theo wouldn't be joining them that afternoon. 

“Mom! Isaac has Spy Kids!” Scott exclaimed as Isaac held up the DVD that was proudly sitting next to the TV. 

“That's good sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at the two of them as there was another knock on the door. Isaac looked at CJ who and then at the door.

“It's Lydia buddy, she has a key,” CJ said, Isaac raised his eyebrow he always wondered how his big sister knew things. “Just wait a second,” 

“Isaac, CJ,” Lydia said as she opened the front door and stepped inside before closing the door behind her and crouching down as Isaac ran at her.

“Lydia!” Isaac grinned and wrapped his arms around her, Henry hitting Lydia's back in the process. 

“Hey buddy,” Lydia smiled as she stood up with Isaac in her arms before kissing the top of his head and setting him on the ground again. “Hi Scott,” 

“Hi Miss Lydia,” Scott smiled at her, Lydia had to chuckle Scott had a penchant for calling her Miss Lydia.

“Scott, you can just call me Lydia,” Lydia laughed, running a hand through her hair before she was walking into the kitchen.

“Okay...Lydia,” Scott grinned after Lydia as he and Isaac climbed onto the couch and settled onto it. 

CJ and Melissa looked up as Lydia entered, with CJ wrapping her arms around Lydia and hugging her tightly. Lydia hugged her back and kissed her cheek, they had dated for two years as teenagers while Derek had been seeing Paige and then Kate Argent. Lydia would always be there for CJ and Derek no matter what, she'd made her mind up about that when they were teens.

“Does Isaac know?” Melissa asked, she was referring to the reason that CJ was going to the prison. 

“No, and I don't know how to tell him...I'm not even sure if I should,” CJ answered, she'd been thinking about it since the phone call from prison. 

“Sweetie, you should tell him, he deserves to know,” Lydia said, she hadn't let go of CJ yet and didn't plan on letting go until Derek got back. “I saw Derek and Stiles when I was on my way over,” 

“They were looking for the bad man that I told you about that Isaac saw,” CJ answered, resting her head against Lydia's shoulder. 

“Melissa, Scott will be fine. Stiles will be here too, he asked for help with his PSATs,” Lydia said, she could tell that Melissa was a little concerned about the boys. 

“I know sweetheart. It's not Scott I'm worried about,” Melissa told the two girls before she hugged them. “I better get to work, thank you for looking after him this afternoon,” 

“I'll be okay Melissa,” CJ smiled, before she was showing Melissa out the door as she said good bye to the boys and told Scott to be good. 

Lydia and CJ went back into the kitchen with CJ pulling out the frozen chicken that she planned on cooking for dinner that night. Isaac and Scott were sitting on the floor trying to work out where they were going to sit to watch the movie. Just as CJ put the chicken on the counter Derek and Stiles arrived home, with Derek immediately pulling Lydia and CJ aside while Stiles went and sat on the couch behind Scott and Isaac.

“Jordan called me while we were out and said that Theo's missing,” Derek told the two of them quietly, he had told Stiles while they were out and had hoped that the teenager wouldn't say anything to Scott and Isaac about it.

“What? Since when?” Lydia questioned, as the three of them looked into the lounge where Isaac had climbed onto Stiles' lap.

“Yesterday, but apparently his parents didn't contact the sheriff's station until this morning,” Derek answered, his arm wrapped around CJ as he spoke. “Somehow I don't think they'll be contacting us to say that Theo can't come today,” 

“What makes you say that?” CJ asked, her eyes still focused on her little brother sitting on Stiles' lap. “You didn't drive by their house did you?”

“No, nothing like that. I think they had something to do with it. We passed them at the traffic lights,” Derek admitted, pausing for a second before he continued to speak. “The way they were acting and talking, something about it didn't sit right,” 

“I'll call them in half an hour or so and ask if Theo's still coming for the sleepover,” Lydia said, Derek and CJ both nodded it was something that they'd organised over a week ago. “You two go, I'll call you if anything happens. I promise,” 


End file.
